The present invention relates to a tilting adjusting mechanism for a camera tripod, and more particularly to a tilting adjusting mechanism for a camera tripod which makes it possible to connect the operating handle so as to extend in a direction either toward the right or toward the left.
Hitherto, in a conventional tripod, the handle for adjusting tilting has extended from tilting adjusting mechanism in one direction only (see handle 13 of FIG. 1). Therefore, if tripod and camera set for a right handed person so as to extend the handle in a direction toward the right for ease of operation, is used by a left handed person, the left handed person would suffer the inconvenience of having to use unskilled hand ie the right hand. Alternatively, the left handed person would have to change the position of tripod relative to the camera by 180 degrees and begin the adjusting operation ab initio. This changing operation of the location of tripod and camera and readjusting operation is furthermore an inconvenient operation. The same thing also occurs when a tripod and camera set for a left handed person is used by a right handed person.